What FanFiction Does to Fuji
by iglizzie
Summary: What will happen if one of the Seigaku Regulars found Since the story is drifting from the initial plan, I changed the title. Does it work nicely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis

Eiji: This is a fanfic co-authored by me and my cousin Dragon.

Dragon: Dragon and I, baka neko. This is also our first fic.

Eiji: Nya, I said it right...

Dragon: Whatever. Enjoy the story.

--------------------------

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

--------------------------

One day, as Fuji was idly browsing the Internet out of boredom, he found a website called FanFiction. He stared blankly for a moment and finally decided it was something interesting to look at.

'Saa, I guess it wouldn't hurt to register', he thought.

After Fuji finished filling out the registry form, a short message pops up, saying that only accounts created with a valid e-mail address can be accepted. "A verification message is on its way to your e-mail address. In the message there will be instructions on how to activate your account. Please expect a few minutes for e-mail delivery."

Fuji waited for the e-mail and he checked his inbox every 2 minutes. He still didn't get the e-mail so he decided to do other things.

--------------------------

10 minutes later…

"I'm glad that I finished my English homework."

Fuji went to check his inbox and there was still no email.

20 minutes later…

"I didn't have much homework and I finished it all. I wonder if that e-mail came yet."

No e-mail in the inbox.

20 more minutes later

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do now. It said to send the e-mail again if it hasn't come in 24 hours."

--------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Ah, Yuuta. This is a surprise. Syuusuke is in his room right now," said Yumiko.

"What's Aniki doing?" asked the youngest Fuji sibling.

"I don't know. He's been up there for a long time."

--------------------------

Back in the room...

"I guess they must be really busy with the site to make me wait an hour," said Fuji still wearing that smile of his.

If you look closely, you can see that it's starting to crack.

"It shouldn't take this long should to get one e-mail, should it?"

5 minutes later…

Fuji, now irritated, open his eyes!

"Getting one e-mail shouldn't take this long! Where is that e-mail?"

--------------------------

Before dinner…

"Syusuke, dinner's ready." called Yumiko.

No answer.

"Yuuta, go upstairs and bring Syusuke down."

While climbing up the stairs to his brother's room, Yuuta asked, "What could Aniki be doing that is so important?"

Behind the door of doom…

"The e-mail should have come now. Where is it?", Fuji said while staring at the screen.

The door opens…

"Aniki, what are you doing? I come home for one day and this is my welcome greeting. You're so inconsiderate", complained Yuuta.

The elder Fuji brother, after reaching the limit of his patience, turns around to glare at his younger brother.

"Yuuta, Leave. Me. Alone."

"But, Aniki, dinner's-"

"NOW!"

After Yuuta runs for his life out of the room, Fuji slowly starts to relax.

"Hmph. This e-mail is taking forever to come! I might as well lie down and rest."

--------------------------

After Fuji went to sleep…

On the computer screen, it reads:

"You've got mail!"

--------------------------

Based on real personal experiences.

Dragon: This is what happened to us when we were waiting for the e-mail. It was Eiji's idea. We know that it's short.

Eiji: Please review, nya. Be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon: Eiji is busy with school and finals so I'll be writing this chapter. Excuse all the grammar mistakes if there is any because Eiji normally fixes it for me.

-UPDATE-(Feb. 25, 07)

Eiji: I'm back from finals! This chapter has been re-uploaded, so most of the grammar mistakes have been fixed.

------------------------------------------------

After a normal day at school, Fuji came home and checked his e-mail.

"Saa, I guess it came while I was sleeping," said Fuji.

He started to browse and read anything that seemed to interest him. After a minutes, Fuji typed in "tennis" in the search bar and out comes the "Tennis no Oujisama" section. He clicked on it and the first thing he saw was a fic centering around the TezukaXFuji pairing and then flashed his sweet, evil smile.

For the next several hours, Fuji had read a number of TezFuji stories while having bits of giggling and smirking in between.

"Oh, I forgot. I have homework to do. Bah, I guess I can read some more another time." Fuji quickly closes the browser and shuffles away to finish his assignments.

------------------------------------------------

The next day, Fuji woke up and got ready to go to school. His parents and sister were going to be out of town for a week visiting some relatives. When he got to school, he received a quite a number of stares when he walked into class.

"Fuji Syuusuke-kun! The principal would like to see you in his office!" Announced a voice from the P.A. box.

------------------------------------------------

Fuji came out of the office alive after what he has done. What did he do to get out of trouble? Well, let me say that he found a way to blackmail the poor principal.

The rest of the day was fine until lunch time. Fuji didn't eat with Eiji like he normally does.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan hasn't come to eat with me today," whined Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai, isn't Fuji-senpai in your class," asked Momo.

"My classmates said that he was called to the principal's office this morning before I came to school, nya."

"I hope that Fuji isn't in deep trouble or if something happened to one of his relatives. Maybe we should ask his teacher if something happened to him or his family. It might affect his tennis," worried Seigaku's Okaa-san. (A/N: Sorry, but I just had to put that there)

"Oishi, I'm sure Fuji is fine, nya!"

"Yeah, Oishi-senpai! Fuji-senpai always finds a way to get out of trouble," said Momo.

"Che, why don't we ask Fuji-senpai at practice instead of worrying over it during lunch," asked the freshman regular.

"That's a good idea, Echizen! We'll go ask Fuji-senpai at practice!"

"You never thought about that?"

"Fuji was called to the principal's office today. Good data," said Inui who just popped out of no where.

"Nya, Inui! Don't scare us like that," shouted Eiji.

"Ah, Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai is eating you dessert," said Echizen.

"Nya! Momo! I was waiting all week for that ice cream, nya!"

"Gomen, Eiji-senpai. But it was starting to melt and I hate to see food go to waste."

"Oi, Momo! You should ask first before taking someone's dessert. You will have to pay for the bugars for Ochibi and me after school today, nya!"

"No way, Eiji-senpai!"

------------------------------------------------

At practice...

"Fuji-senpai's not here," said Momo.

"Nya, this is strange! Fuji is never late for practice," pouted Eiji.

"Tezuka, do you know what happened to Fuji," ask Oishi.

"No, but he will get 50 laps for being late."

"There's a 25 percent chance that he is doing this on purpose. 50 percent chance that he is late because he is plotting something. 10 percent that something happened to his family. 5 percent that he got in trouble," said Inui.

"Why is it 10 percent that something happened to his family," asked Taka-san.

"Well, Ryuzaki-sensei would have told us that Fuji was going home because something happened to his family and I doubt anything bad will happen to his family." said Oishi.

"Oh, then what about the other 10 percent?" questioned Eiji.

"The other 10 percent is that he planned to annoy Tezuka by being late."

"Kuni-chan!"

------------------------------------------------

Dragon: Hahaha, evil cliffy unless you can guess what is going to happen next. Thanks for the idea, Arenjaor, or I wouldn't have gotten over my writer's block.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon: Stupid writer's block. Hopefully I can get rid of it now. If my chapters seem too short, I'll try to make them longer while I battle writer's block and homework.

Eiji: I'll be working on this chapter with Dragon this time.

----------------------------

"Kuni-chan!"

It was Fuji was running towards the regulars. It was Fuji wearing something green, white, and pink. It was Fuji running towards them in the girl's school uniform. It was Fuji running towards them in a girl's school uniform yelling, "Kuni-chan!"

"Fuji! Why are you wearing the girls' school uniform, nya!," cried out Eiji.

"Che, who knew Fuji-senpai was a cross-dresser," said Echizen.

"Fuji, does the principal know about this? You might get in trouble! Is that why you were called to his office today?," asked Oishi.

"Fuji was called to the office because he was wearing a girl's uniform. Good data," mumbled Inui.

"Fuji-senpai, what the heck are you wearing," asked Momo.

"Fshuuuu." (A/N: We all know who this is)

Fuji attached himself to Tezuka's right arm.

"Saa, did you miss me, Kuni-chan?," he asked with his innocent smile plastered onto his face.

Taka-san just fainted and the other non-regulars went to the locker room to change and get as far away as possible from the insane tensai. Oishi was gaping just like his pet fish. Echizen's and Kaido's eyes just widened in shock. As usual, Inui was scribbling away in that notebook of his. And, for once, Eiji and Momo didn't say a word.

"Kuni-chan, did you hear what I said? I asked if you missed me," repeated Fuji.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this," asked the captain.

"What are you talking about, Kuni-chan?"

"Fuji, you know exactly what I mean. Tell me what is the meaning of this right now."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Hurry up and change because you are late for our date," Fuji whined as he made a pouting face.

When everyone else heard what Fuji had said, the only thing they were capable of saying at the moment was, "DATE!?"

This time, Taka-san and Oishi fainted, the other regulars had their mouth hanging wide open, Tezuka was giving Fuji a cold glare, and all Fuji did in return was flash his sweet smile.

"Fuji, I don't have time to deal with you fooling around," said Tezuka.

"Kuni-chan, don't deny it. You know just as well as I do that we had a date planned for tonight," replied Fuji as if it were completely normal for them to do such a thing.

-----------------------------------------

Eiji: Nya, I'm not sure where we're going with this story. If anyone has some suggestions, feel free to message us about it. Review if you'd like to. Thanks, nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon: I'm in a 'Torturing Tezuka' mood now. I'm drawing a picture of Fuji in the girl's uniform since some people have trouble seeing that.

"Talking"

'Thought'

------------------

"Kuni-chan, don't deny it. You know just as well as I do that we had a date planned for tonight," replied Fuji as if it were completely normal for them to do such a thing.

"Nya, Fuji! Why didn't you tell me you two were going out?! How long have you two been together?," asked Eiji.

"Saa, since a few days ago."

"Fuji, why are you doing this," asked Tezuka.

"Kuni-chan, please hurry up and change or we'll be late."

Glare. Smile. Death Glare. A smile saying,"You better do it or else." Sigh.

"Kuni-chan?"

"Practice is going to end early today. Go change and then go home."

------------------

After everyone went home...

"Saa, Kuni-chan, where are we going?"

"Why are you doing this, Fuji," asked Tezuka.

"If you don't play along, I wouldn't mind showing the other regulars a picture of you in a pink dress your mother made you wear when you were younger."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, Kuni-chan. You better play along or I'll show it to Hyoutei as well. I wonder what Atobe will say."

"Fine."

"Saa, where are we going?"

"To the tennis courts."

"Is your mind always on tennis?"

"I need to make up the practice I lost because of you, Fuji."

"Syuu-chan."

"What?"

"Since we're on a date and I'm a girl. You need to call me Syuu-chan."

'I'll get my hands on that photo sooner or later, Fuji.'

"Ah. We're here Kuni-chan."

"Ah? Tezuka is here too? Ore-sama is surprised to see you. And you brought a girl with you too. Isn't she beautiful? Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Syuu-chan," replied Fuji, in a much more feminine voice than usual.

"Nice to meet you, Syuu-chan."

"Atobe-san is here, dane. Tezuka-san is here and he has a pretty girl with him too, dane," said Yanagisawa.

"Oh, it's St. Rudolph," said Fuji.

Yanagisawa walked up to Fuji.

"Will you go on a date with me, dane?"

"I will never go on a date with an ugly duck like you!"

"Would you like to go on a date with Ore-sama, Syuu-chan? I'm sure you would have a much better time with me than-"

"Aniki! What the heck are you wearing?!"

"Oh, Yuuta. I'm surprised to see you here," said Fuji.

Off in a corner somewhere, Yanagisawa was angsting due to harsh rejection, while Atobe was trying to keep his composure after being ignored.

Then there was a loud laugh that could be heard from a mile away.

"Yuushi, did you see that? Atobe asking Fuji out!" snickered Gakuto.

"Atobe, you couldn't tell that that was Fuji Syuusuke?," asked Hyoutei's tensai.

"Saa, I guess I could pass on as a girl," said Fuji.

"Let's go, Syuu-chan," said Tezuka.

------------------

Dragon: Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. School gets in the way too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon: Stupid writer's block. I'm running out of ideas a little too fast now. Well, enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

---------------

The next day, Fuji was wearing the girls' uniform once more. Most likely for the whole entire week. Tezuka won't allow Fuji to come to practice wearing _that._ Ryuzaki-sensei didn't do much to stop Fuji since he probability blackmail her also somehow.

"Everyone, I decided to let the regulars do on a trip to the ice rink for a day for all of your hard work," said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Yay! We get to go skating, nya," said Eiji.

"Che, I have other plans," said Echizen.

"If you refuse to go, you can drink my newest drink, Aozu Version 6," said Inui.

"I think I can change my plan for that day."

"That goes the same for everyone else also."

"Don't you think this will be fun, Kuni-chan," asks Fuji.

"Fuji-"

"Syuu-chan."

"Syuu-chan, when are you going to stop dressing like that?"

"Until the end of the week most likely."

"Everything is already paid. If you want any thing to eat there, you will have to pay for it yourself," said Ryuzaki-sensei.

-----------------------

"Tomorrow is going to be fun," said Eiji.

"I never skated before," said Taka-san.

"Here, Kawamura-senpai," said Momo handing him a racket.

"BURNING! I'M NOT AFAIRD OF A LITTLE ICE!"

"I hope Kawamura-senpai doesn't melt the ice," said Echizen.

"That's impossible, Echizen," stated Inui.

"Hey, Echizen, do you want to get some burgers now?"

"Nya! I'm want to come, too," said Eiji.

"Fine, but Eiji-senpai is paying."

"Nya! No fair! Momo!"

-----------------------

"Won't tomorrow be fun, Kuni-chan," ask Fuji.

"Hn."

"Aren't you happy about the trip?"

"Hn."

'Same reply as always but I have an idea.'

"Syuu-chan, you will stop wearing that by the end of the week right?"

"Yes. Ah, I remember I have something I forgot to do."

-----------------------

Dragon: Heh, I was watching Ice Princess before I started writing this. -; I couldn't think of anything else. Oh, my other story is either going to be discontinued or the plot will be change into another story.

Poll: Just put in with your review, FujixInsertnamehere. Or, if just want it all humor, just put in no pairings.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon: Sorry for the long wait.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

---------------

"Nya, Fuji and O'chibi are late," said Eiji.

"100 percent that Echizen woke up late. 75 percent that Fuji is getting ready with a new way to annoy Tezuka. 20 percent that he got caught up in some family business. 5 percent that Fuji woke up late," stated Inui.

"Fujiko-chan is never late."

"ECHIZEN! You're late," yelled Momo.

"I couldn't leave the house," he said.

"Why?" (A/N: Think of the so call former pro)

"Sorry that I'm late," said Fuji.

Everyone walked in and got on the ice. Everyone but Fuji.

"Where's Fuji-senpai," ask Echizen.

"I hope Fuji is not lost. Maybe he got kidnap. He might have gotten hurt," said Oishi.

"Oishi, Fuji won't get hurt that easily," said Eiji.

"Can't we go skating now? I don't think Fuji-senpai won't mind if we start now," said Momo.

"What if Fuji does mind?"

---------------

In Momo's mind...

Momo was facing Eiji in a tennis match and it just ended. So he drank from his water bottle since it was really hot that day. There was a loud scream and everyone saw that Momo drank Inui Juice.

In the bushes...

"That's my revenge, Momoshiro Takeshi."

---------------

"I think we should wait for Fuji-senpai," replied Momo.

"Who is that? She is really good," ask Taka-san.

The regulars turn to see a girl skating on the ice and doing a couple of jumps before coming up to them.

"FUJI/FUJI-SENPAI?!" That is what they all said minus Tezuka of course.

"Fuji-senpai, why are you wearing a girl's skating outfit," ask Momo. (A/N: You can picture what Fuji is wearing but I picture forest and mint green. Might draw this )

"I was looking around the house for my sister's old skating outfit and what do you know. It fits me also."

---------------

Somewhere in the stands...

"Hmm, so there is the brat. I bet he doesn't know how to skate!"

---------------

Echizen sneezed and everyone looked at him.

"Are you okay Echizen? Do you have a cold," ask Fuji.

"No, Fuji-senpai."

To be continue...

---------------

Dragon: I was drawing a picture of Fuji in a girl's uniform but I lost it T-T Next chapter is the last.

Note: I have made my own account on FF and I don't go by Dragon anymore. So my new fics are going to be uploaded on that account.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon: Hello. I'm Wolf of the Silver Moon now. This will be the last thing I update according to this pen name. Hope you review to the fics I have written on my other account.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

---------------------

"That's girl is so cute. But she seems to be the girlfriend to the brat's captain. Only if I was 20 years younger. (A/N: 30, 40, 100! I don't know how old Echizen's dad is. Just a guess)

---------------------

"Echizen, do you know how to skate," ask Momo.

"Yes."

"Then why are you holding onto the railing?"

"..."

"Watch me _skate_."

Momo started skating in circles around and around.

"Che, show off."

Then Momo decided to try skating backwards and ran into Kaido.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU BAKA PEACH!"

"URUSAI (1) MAMUSHI!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SKATED INTO ME, BAKA!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAW ME COMING AND GOT OUT OF MY WAY!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE DATING A STUDENT OF A RIVAL SCHOOL!"

"NANI!"

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi," said Echizen skating off like a pro. Why? Because he's a tensai.

---------------------

"OISHI! I DON'T WANT TO FALL!"

"Eiji, you won't fall."

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

"Eiji...doesn't trust...me."

Oishi turned into a stone and withered away to nothing but dust by the wind even though they are indoors.

"NYA! OISHI! Don't die! I LOVE YOU!"

Oishi came back to life and ask, "Really?"

"As a friend of course!"

---------------------

Well, after a day of skating, the regulars falling on their bottom, torture and nosebleeds from the extra people in the background.(A/N: Hint hint: Fuji) Tezuka decided/forced to walk Fuji home.

"This was surely an amusing day."

"Hn."

"Kuni-chan."

"Hn."

"What do you think of me really?"

'Do not fall in his trap, Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

"Tezuka?"

They finally reached Fuji's house and Tezuka gave Fuji a kiss on the lips before walking away.

"So that's your answer."

The End...NOT!

---------------------

The next day, Tezuka was over at Fuji house to do some studying.

"Kuni-chan."

"Hn."

"Can we go on an official date? I believe Nee-san has some old clothes that would fit me."

"..."

Now it's a real end.

THE END

---------------------

Dragon: Here's the last and final chapter. Hope to see some of your reviews for the fics I have on Wolf of the Silver Moon. I would recommend reading "Nicknames."

Note: Anything updated here will be by my cousin now.


End file.
